True Calling
by FFgal
Summary: AU Quall. Quistis finally told Squall how she really felt. Squall left her with a simple'no'. But now two years have passed.(working title)
1. Violent Wind

My way of getting rid of writer's block is to start another story.....so in the end, I'll have, like, 10 unfinished stories. Okay fine, it may not work that well, but at least I'm trying. So, here it is! (Oh yeah! I don't own any of this, so you can forget about suing me!)  
  
True Calling  
  
Summary: Alternate Universe in Britain (I know, a weird choice, I don't even know anything about that place!) Quistis love for Squall will never fade even if Squall pushes her away. Just as her love, her determination, as well, will never die away.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Squall, where are you going?" Quistis' hands stretched in hopes of reaching him.  
  
"Don't come any closer. I know you don't mean what you say. What you feel is not real, and I will not fall for any of it! So...just stay away!" Squall turned away as quickly as he came.  
  
Quistis ran after him and grabbed his left arm as tightly her weakened body could manage. "Don't...." A tear fell from her eyes. Squall stopped walking and looked at woman clutching his arm. He wiped away, the tear before it touched her quivering lips with his free hand. "Squall.... don't leave." Quistis buried her face on Squall's leather jacket. "I don't want you to leave again, and forget me. I don't want you to forget me! I can't stand the thought of it!" She mumbled under his jacket. "I love you Squall....I-"  
  
Squall gently pulled her away from him to look again at Quistis.  
  
"-love you."  
  
"No."  
  
As Squall once again started to walk away, Quistis fell on her knees, dampened by the sharp rain falling against her. No longer a tear fell from her eyes, as she sobbed underneath her cupped hands against her face.  
  
"I'm sorry." His voice faded from the distance, just as the splashes of his footsteps did.  
  
~tbc~  
  
I'd say that's pretty okay for someone who hasn't written anything for the past month or so. Anyway, I hope to continue this, and I hope to keep the muse with me (I will not let you get away! Mwaha ha ha !) And sorry for the short chapter (215 words of the actual story! Shorter than most of my poems!), it'll get better on the next one!  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Bye! 


	2. 2 Years Later

2 Years later  
  
"Hey Squall!" A lanky, skinny man called out to Squall as he left the dorm room. Squall heard him and came back in.  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"Are you going to do that English ISU we were assigned already?"  
  
"Yeah, I want to get started on it so I don't have worry about it later, because I have some things to do. Unlike you, I don't like being stressed."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you're a teacher's pet; has been and always will be."  
  
"Whatever. I'm going. Bye Zack."  
  
Squall left the dorm room and headed to the library. He met with some girls on the way down and swooned when he actually spoke to them. He also couldn't help but notice that some guys, also giggled! He arrived at the quiet library and set himself on an empty computer, got his book out and read it.  
  
"A search on young authors, huh? I don't know why the Professor is making us do this. This sounds more like what a grade niner would do."  
  
He typed on the search bar "young authors." He waited as the page began to load. It led him to many links and at the very top of the page was a web site specifically for "young Authors"  
  
"Well, what do you know, I guess this is going to be so much easier than I thought." He spoke to himself silently in amazement.  
  
He clicked on the link and at the home page was a picture of a very familiar person. He clicked "ENTER" and it led him once again on a list of authors. Amazed by the mount of it, he scrolled down, hopefully looking for someone to research on. He wanted to do it on someone he recognized, it would certainly make his life much easier.  
  
As he scrolled down the long list, he stopped abruptly almost at the end of the page as he saw someone that he knew. He knew he'd seen the face before in the home page, but he didn't think that it'd be her.  
  
He clicked on the name "Quistis Trepe" and it led him on her own web page. "So she realized her dream." He said as he read the sentence right below her name that said, 'Most Promising Author Of The Year' "So she actually became a writer, Hmmm." He clicked on the link that listed the books she'd authored.  
  
(note: The list is just made up, so I don't know if these books exist, if they do, I'm sorry.)  
  
Cold Night  
The Violent Wind  
The Silent Protagonist  
  
She also authored some poems, but he was more interested in the book called "The Violent Wind" She always told him that someday, she'd write about her life and the adventures that he had while traveling around the world with the old gang.  
  
He read the summary:  
  
"The wind may be violent but it leads you in the most unexpected places. As a group of young teenagers, travel the world and faced the most violent of winds, and the most amazing experiences."  
  
He read more of the summary and found that she changed the names of the characters. No where would he see his name on the book. He shouldn't have expected it, after all he's done. He stared at the title. It vaguely reminded him of something.  
  
"Where did I hear that before?" He thought about it for a moment but didn't liger on it for too long. He got his notebook out and wrote down her name. "Guess I'll do my research on her. I'm sure Professor Cid'll let me. She is that most promising Author of the year. Shouldn't be a problem since I've know her half my life."  
  
He searched more into her site and found a personal short bio that outlined her most important works and also her age and stuff. He read it interestingly. Again, nowhere in the bio mentioned his name nor any of her old friends. It showed her current home. "She moved here too?", her age, 21. What interested him the most, though was her email address and chat Aim name.  
  
"'Save_the_Queen' huh? I wonder if I should......nah. She'd just hate me. But I don't care. I guess I'll just ask permission from her if I can write about her. Prof. Cid said that we had to anyways." He looked at the sheet of paper that listed all the things he had to do for the assignment. "Too bad, it also says I have to personally interview her. Not my kind of thing. It'd be kind of awkward, maybe I should just changed authors. Someone who I don't have a bad past with. I want to avoid confrontations."  
  
"Since when did you start talking to your self?" A tall man in a cowboy suit, which he tried to cover as uniform, stood behind his chair and read over his shoulders. "I thought that thinking too much was weird, but now you're also, talking to yourself."  
  
"Whatever, Irvine." Squall ignored him and went back to his work. The cowboy continued to peek over his shoulder. "Do you mind? I'm kind of busy here!"  
  
"Jeez! Fine, you don't have to bite my head off!" He then pointed towards the monitor and showed that he was clearly pointing at the author's name. "Is that who I think it is?"  
  
Squall followed Irvine's finger. "Yeah, Quistis Trepe. How many girls do you know have that name?"  
  
" You never know, I do know a lot of girls. Gets hard to keep track of them all!" He gave Squall a big grin. "Cool! I didn't know she really became a writer! Are you going to do your research on her?" He didn't give Squall the time to answer. "You should!" He raised his hand and called out to a tattoo faced man. "Yo! Zell! Squall found Quistis, and he's gonna do her!"  
  
The eccentric man ran towards Irvine and pushed him away from Squall. "Do you to be so perverted all the time? Squall isn't like you!"  
  
"I didn't mean that kind of 'do'!" He scratched the back of his head. "Heh heh, you're the dirty one for thinking it!"  
  
"Whatever!" Irvine gave him the 'You-sound-like-Squall' smile. Zell turned his attention to the confused Squall. "So, what've you got there?" Squall didn't give him an answer, but instead let Zell answer himself. "Cool!"  
  
Squall finally spoke. "I was thinking of doing my ISU on someone else."  
  
"WHAT?" The two of them shouted at the same time. They shouted so loud, the librarian, told them to 'shhh!'  
  
"It's be really cool if you got to talk to Quistis man!" Irvine whispered to his ear, "Besides, don't you want to know how hot she's become?" He then gave him a sly wink.  
  
"Squall, come on! Irvine's right, we all haven't heard from her ever since she decided to go to a different University! And since you're the first one to find out and find her, you should do the honors to talk to her." Zell, also whispered to his ear, "Besides, I bet she can't wait to hear from you. You're the first one she'll probably want to hear from."  
  
Quistis' secret love for him was no secret to anyone, though Squall tried to deny it.  
  
Irvine pointed to the monitor once again. "See here Squall! You already have her email address!" He gasped. "Hey! And look! here's her Aim screen name. If you log on to Aim, I bet she's on and you can talk to her!" Irvine proudly patted himself.  
  
Squall already thought of that possibility ever since he saw the site. He fell silent for a moment, while the boys waited anxiously for his decision. "I'll think about it." He stood from his chair and started to walk away. His hopes of working quietly vanished. "I'll do it tomorrow."  
  
Meanwhile, Irvine and Zell hugged each other and jumped up and down and chorused loudly, "He's gonna do it! He's gonna do it!"  
  
"WILL YOU BOTH BE QUIET?!" The librarian came to them and pushed them both out of the library. "If you can't, then don't come back until you do!"  
  
They looked around then they looked at each other. "Hey? Where did Squall go?"  
  
~tbc~  
  
Author's note: Told ya this'll be longer! I hope this wasn't too bad, I didn't intend to make the whole 'research' thing so long, but I guess I had to introduce the rest of the gang so it sort of took up a whole chapter! 


End file.
